


Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Old Gods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a time when they roamed free and were worshiped, but things change. People change. and civilization isn't what it used to be.





	Forgotten

The old Gods of the past long gone

Antlers on their heads like crowns 

Hands that were old and withered but still held power

Three fold Goddesses.

They were alive in the before,

They are buried deep in the dark ground, along with the past that hasn't been revealed yet

But still they are always there

waiting.


End file.
